destiny's early life
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Just what did Ash do before he got his powers and all that? Well, he used to live with the eeveelutions... PREQUEL TO Card Captor Ashura, and really, a relaxing day at the beach can't hurt anyone, can it? ....
1. living with the eevelutions

This plotbunny bit me. Ouch. Anyways, I was wondering about Ash's past, since I usually have him all-powerful already and it doesn't show his childhood or anything, so…  
  
  
  
Here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: Sue me and you get a roll of toilet paper and some Vaseline. I am just a student. Anyways, don't own pokemon, only own Destiny, new attacks and stuff.  
  
Destiny is not a SI! I took the test!  
  
So there! Also, READ 'FAMILY TIES' BEFORE THIS FIC! THAT'S WHERE ALL THE BACKGROUND INFO IS! Otherwise, you will be mightily confused.  
  
Another note: indicates telepathic communication. All legendaries are telepathic, which in my fics, include the eevelutions. Okay? It's too much trouble using () to translate.  
  
  
  
We can start the fic now…  
  
  
  
"Marian (Change's human name), keep pushing! You're almost there!" The nurse called. The woman in labor grunted as the contractions continued. Her husband waited outside. He was a Void Sprite, one of the magical beings that were quickly disappearing from the face of Earth. Void Sprites were the rarest of all sprites; one appearing every century only if it was needed in some way.  
  
"I-I'm trying!" Marian/Change muttered. She was glad that her previous reincarnations had all been male, as she would not want to wish this pain upon anyone again. After a few more struggling contractions, a bloody form was revealed. The nurse immediately hung it upside down and spanked it. The baby began to wail. Satisfied that the baby was breathing, the nurse turned to leave.  
  
"Boy or Girl?" Thomas asked as the nurse bustled by.  
  
"Oh, it's definitely a boy." The nurse said. She cleaned up the baby and put him in the incubator. He was a most curious-looking child. His upper body was most definitely human, but his legs were hideously deformed and looked like bird's feet. Also, there were two small flaps of skin extending from his back, but those could be removed without too much trouble, she hoped.  
  
Marian and Thomas smiled at each other.  
  
"I can't believe we actually had a child. We tried for so many years…" Marian said as she remembered watching other women and their children enviously.  
  
"I know. We were almost going to just give up and try to adopt one." Thomas replied. "But God must have taken pity on us."  
  
"Yes, that must be it." Marian said. She yawned, exhausted. Labor was such a long, strenuous process. She couldn't understand why women would want to have more than one child. And pregnancy itself was no picnic either.  
  
"You're tired, so I'll let you rest." Thomas said as he left. He was lucky; Void sprites resembled humans, more than any other sprites. He could pass for a human, unless you noticed the aura of sheer emptiness that hung around him. Marian had been his light in the darkness. He had admitted that he wasn't human after they had married, but to his surprise and happiness, she hadn't rejected him.  
  
Change watched as he left. The nurse came in, wheeling the incubator. Change glanced at the child and frowned. All her other children had been birds. Why was this one so different?  
  
"… And the skin flaps may be removed, but his legs will stay deformed no matter what we do." The nurse finished.  
  
Change looked carefully at him again. She saw now that he had the beginnings of wings, without the feathers yet, while his 'deformed legs' were actually bird's talons. She smiled. At least he would look like a bird when he was full-grown.  
  
"Marian? What should we do?" Thomas asked frantically.  
  
"Do?"  
  
"I mean, look at him! He's hideous! I cannot believe that he is my child! There must have been a mistake somewhere! He looks like a hybrid between bird and man! And those are evil creatures!" Thomas shouted.  
  
"Why should we do anything?" Change asked. Her mild brown eyes were suddenly glowing with an inner flame. Thomas noticed this and stepped back a little.  
  
"Now darling, I'm not saying that it's your fault-."  
  
"How can you talk like that? He's our child for goodness' sake! It's not his fault he was born this way!" Change shouted.  
  
The nurse left, not wanting to witness an argument.  
  
Change continued to rant, growing steadily more violent. Thomas was forced to call upon his rarely used powers to try and subdue her.  
  
Change growled and used her own power to lash out.  
  
"FIRE BLAST!"  
  
Thomas winced. "You never told me you were a sprite!" he muttered as he rubbed as his burnt arm.  
  
"I'm not. I'm a pokémon."  
  
Thomas stared in disbelief. "WHAT?!"  
  
Change let off a high-pitched shriek. Thomas could only watch in mingled horror and surprise as the legendary birds appeared in flashes of light.  
  
"Yes, father?" Several voices asked.  
  
"Father?! You're a girl now?"  
  
"I was a guy. Until I was reborn as a woman." Change muttered. * Should have gone for a nice nymph or something. *  
  
Change closed her eyes and reverted back into her bird form. Thomas found himself staring at a rainbow-colored phoenix.  
  
"Oh my god…"  
  
"I've never had much luck with spouses." Change remarked. "Kill him."  
  
Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno took their positions. Phoenix, Thunderclap, and Honou followed them.  
  
Thomas desperate threw all his energy into an Element Barrier.  
  
Moltres lashed out with her Flamethrower attack, Articuno with her Blizzard attack, and Zapdos with his Thunder.  
  
The tri-attack split the Element Barrier. Thomas gasped and started opening a Black Hole.  
  
Phoenix threw out her Flaming Thunder, Thunderclap with her Hydro Thunder, and Honou with his Rainbow Beam.  
  
Thomas was vaporized by the attacks.  
  
The nurse chose this time to come in. She fainted dead away.  
  
The birds gathered around Change, offering comfort.  
  
"Thank you." Change said gratefully. She picked Ash up. Ash cooed.  
  
Wait. A telepathic voice spoke. Change looked up and saw Serebi there, followed by several other legendary pokémon.  
  
We must give him his gifts.   
  
"Gifts?" Change asked.  
  
You will have to leave him. In order to ensure that he survives and will come into power, we are blessing him. Lugia explained.  
  
"I will have to leave…"  
  
You will be reborn. Mew said. He needs care, but none of us will be able to provide that without attracting undue attention. I will find foster parents for him.   
  
"All right…" Change said.  
  
I will go first. Serebi said. I am the oldest of all here. I know the past, present, and future. Time has no meaning for me. I travel it at will. The Staff of Paradox appeared in her hand. She took it in both hands and held it over Destiny's body. He giggled and reached up to touch it.  
  
I give you the gift of foresight. You will able to see your future, the paths which you may take, to make your choices easier. Serebi said. You will also bear the burden of hindsight, to feel regret for your choices. This alone you possess of all the legendaries. Blue-green light washed over Destiny's body, as he gurgled.  
  
We are next. Spirita and Spiritis chorused together. The Wreath of Scales floated between them. You will be a child of balance. Fire and water, earth and air, all will exist, but you will remain neutral. Neither side, neither light nor dark, shall conquer you. Purple and yellow light mixed together washed over his body. He sighed.  
  
I am a phoenix. Moltres said as she stepped forwards. I give you the power of regeneration. For phoenixes rise from their ashes and are reborn. Gray dust floated down from the sky onto Destiny's body and was absorbed.  
  
My power comes from the storm. Zapdos stated. I give you the power of storm. Storms are deadly, but there is calm within them. Your power shall wax and wane with your emotions, and the seasons will help you. There was a bright flash of lightning as Destiny started to cry. Change glared at Zapdos.  
  
And that was supposed to help? She asked coldly. Zapdos shrugged.  
  
I will go next. Thunderclap interrupted, breaking up the argument, since Zapdos was her child after all. The storms are terrifying, true, but they wash the earth clean. I grant you the power of purification. Blue and gold light washed over his body in waves and he stopped wailing.  
  
Change looked at Thunderclap and Zapdos. * Oh yes, I forgot. Thunderclap is Zapdos' mother. * She reminded herself.  
  
You must not let your emotions control your actions. Articuno stated as she stepped up. The feelings within your heart are powerful, but if you act on them, they will destroy you. I grant you the same gift that was granted me – you will never feel the pain of love or the sting of rejection. Powdery snow accompanied this pronouncement. Articuno stepped back and waited.  
  
Of all the pokémon, dragons are the rarest and the most powerful. Lugia told Destiny. You are too young now to understand this, but when you are older you will comprehend it. I give you the gift of friendship. Pokémon will be drawn to you, and you will be their friend. You will build strong bonds of friendship, and it will help you. I present you the first of your friends. With that, Lugia closed her eyes and a Dratini appeared. Destiny hugged it.  
  
You gave him friendship?! Change asked.  
  
He should not be alone. Lugia retorted.  
  
Honou cleared his throat. Ahem. I believe I am next?   
  
Go ahead.   
  
You will be powerful, as Spirita and Spiritis said. The elements will come to you, and create an element of your own. Rainbows only come after rainstorms. Honou finished. There was a bright flash of multicolored light.  
  
Change stood up. She kissed Destiny's forehead, before she disappeared from view. The legendaries dispersed.  
  
The nurse woke up. Mew quickly picked up Destiny and teleported away.  
  
The nurse took two aspirin for her terrible headache.  
  
We will take care of him. Elementeon offered. Us eevelutions could do it.   
  
Okay! Mew said. She gave Destiny to Flareon.  
  
Flareon took Destiny back to the cave of the eevelutions. And that is where Destiny grew up. The Dratini was left in Lugia's care.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charm! Destiny said, making his opponent – an Eevee stop attacking him – for three minutes.  
  
Bite! Eevee said, as it finally launched itself at Destiny.  
  
Light Screen!   
  
Mud-Slap!   
  
Destiny rubbed his eyes. He couldn't see anything. Uh… Double Kick!   
  
Ouch. Take Down! The Eevee rammed into Destiny's side, making him faint.  
  
Easy, Eevee. He's just a child. Espeon said.  
  
Sorry.   
  
It's okay. I can heal him. Espeon said. She used Morning Sun on Destiny to get him to wake up.  
  
Destiny giggled.  
  
Espeon licked his face. Come on, little one. It is time for dinner.   
  
Are we having fish again?   
  
Yes.   
  
Yay!   
  
Mew smiled happily. It had been six weeks since Destiny had gone to live with the eevelutions. They had accepted him readily. He probably thought he was an eevelution himself. Not that that was a bad thing, but still…  
  
Two years passed…  
  
Destiny and three eevees raced through the meadows, following Umbreon, who was teaching them how to hunt Rattatas.  
  
Now remember, children. You have to break the Rattata's neck with the first blow, otherwise they will bite you, and that would be bad. Umbreon instructed.  
  
Okay! Four voices chorused. They split into pairs of two. Destiny was paired with Sunny, a three-year old Eevee who wanted to evolve into a Jolteon.  
  
Do you see any yet?   
  
Nope. Destiny looked into the grass again. He sighed. Shouldn't Rattatas be easy to see if they're purple?   
  
Yeah. I know. Sunny said. There was a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. Shh. There's one over there.   
  
Grr! Sunny shouted as she pounced on the Rattata. However, she didn't pounce hard enough and it bit her leg.  
  
Ouch! Sunny cried.  
  
Bite! Destiny said as he killed the Rattata. Sunny looked relieved.  
  
They split the Rattata and ate it. Umbreon came back a while later.  
  
So, did you catch any? The Rattata seem to be pretty scarce this year.   
  
Yeah, we got one. Sunny said.  
  
That's good. Umbreon told them. When it finally got dark they had caught two more Rattata. Umbreon led them home and went out to hunt on its own.  
  
That night…  
  
Destiny, what do you want to evolve into? Jasper asked. He was a Flareon who had just evolved.  
  
I don't know. I would probably want to be an Espeon. Destiny confessed.  
  
Cool! Personally, I think fire is cooler, but hey, its' your loss.   
  
Yeah. I know. Destiny looked up at the stars. I might want to be an Umbreon, though.   
  
Well, the evolution ceremony occurs when you're five. You still have two years to decide.   
  
Aren't the stars pretty tonight? Destiny asked, hurriedly changing the subject.  
  
Uh-hmm Jasper agreed.  
  
  
  
A couple of days later…  
  
  
  
Hey Destiny! Let's go fishing! Sunny said.  
  
Coming! Destiny said. He and Sunny ran towards the stream. There were plenty of fish there. It was very difficult to grab them, though.  
  
Got one! Sunny cheered seven minutes later. In her mouth was a fat, flopping trout.  
  
You're better at this than I am. Destiny sighed. He came up with a mouthful of pondweed and blanched.  
  
You have to wait until the fish is directly under you. That's when you jump.   
  
Sigh.   
  
Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it. Sunny reassured him.  
  
I can only hope. Destiny muttered as he came up with another mouthful of mud.  
  
Sunny laughed. You look like a mud monster!   
  
Destiny scowled, but soon started laughing also.  
  
  
  
Mew smiled. It had been a good idea for him to stay with the Eevees.  
  
  
  
Two years later…  
  
  
  
We are gathered here today to celebrate the coming of age ceremony. Elementeon said. Destiny, please step forward.   
  
Destiny nervously walked up. He glanced at the many legendary eevees, one for each type. Mixeon, the fire/water one, Flareolteon, the fire/water/electric one, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Blossomeon (grass), Morpheon (psychic), Phantasmeon (ghost), and Elementeon, the most powerful type of them all. Rainbow.  
  
Um, hi. Destiny managed to stammer out.  
  
You are old enough to understand what has been hidden away from you for so long. Morpheon spoke. Destiny blinked.  
  
What?   
  
An Espeon and an Umbreon walked out, each carrying a stone in their mouth.  
  
We are ready. Blossomeon spoke.  
  
The 11-eevee evolutions, plus the leader of the Eevees who did not wish to evolve, sat around Ash in a circle.  
  
Light beyond darkness, darkness beyond light, Undo these wrongs and make them right! Fire and water, wind and earth, darkness and psychic, joy and mirth. Grass and poison, ghost and light, normal and fighting, lightning and flight. Elements combine, elements merge, the power of rainbow shall now emerge!   
  
Destiny stared as multiple strands of colored energy wrapped around his body. White wings sprouted from his back, as white feathers covered his thighs and his lower legs changed into bird's talons. Feathery fringes appeared around his black hair while several long white tail feathers appeared also.  
  
Some of the assembled eevees gasped.  
  
Mew appeared. Destiny. You have your powers now, but it would be better for you if you learned about the world of humans for now. Come with me. She extended a paw and Destiny took it.  
  
Good-bye! Sunny and Jasper cried, along with some other young eevees.  
  
Good-bye! Destiny replied, before Mew teleported them away.  
  
Destiny found himself in a cave. They were underwater! He started panicking, but then he noticed that he was breathing normally and that he was inside a small clear bubble.  
  
LUGIA! Mew called.  
  
A majestic white/dark blue dragon rose from the shadowy cave, followed by a Dratini.  
  
Yes, Mew. Oh! You have brought him here. Lugia said.  
  
I know. I have to come to take him back to the human world. He has much to learn.   
  
Very well. We will watch over him, never fear. Storm will accompany him. Lugia indicated the Dratini.  
  
Kay, let's go. Mew said. Destiny climbed onto Storm's back. He turned back into a rather regular-looking human.  
  
Hi, Storm. I'm Destiny.   
  
I know who you are. Storm said, smiling. We'll have plenty of time to try and get to know each other.   
  
Let's be friends. Ash said. They shook fins/hands.  
  
Ahem. Mew said. The three of them continued on their journey.  
  
  
  
End of Part 1! Please review! Also, who do you think Ash's parents should be?  
  
Lance and Lorelei  
  
Bruno and Delilah  
  
Delilah (single parent)  
  
Blaine (single parent)  
  
Other ____________ (Please, no Original characters) 


	2. in which destiny meets his new family

Hi! Shadow here J with part 2!

Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine, Destiny is, and so are all the new pokemon, i.e., Blossomeon, Phantasmeon…

Results of the vote show that Delilah, with some OOCness, will raise Ash. I was hoping for Lance & Lorelei, but oh well…

I changed my mind. This is actually the prequel to 'Card Captor Ashura.' If you didn't read my author's notes, then you're in trouble!

Note: Ash is 4-5 years old in this part. ** Indicates thoughts, Italics indicates translated poke speech, and indicates telepathy.

Part 2: In which Ash meets his new family.

            Where are we going? Destiny asked. 

            I don't know. Storm admitted. Mew probably knows, though. 

            I do know. Mew said. We're going to Pallet Town. 

            Where is that? Destiny asked.

            Near the ocean. Mew said. We should arrive soon. 

            Can't you teleport? Storm questioned.

            I don't want too. That attracts too much attention. Mew said. Soon, they landed on the beach. Mew scanned for the woman she had chosen as Destiny's new parent.

            There! Mew pointed. There was a ginger-haired woman lying on a beach towel. 

            Okay. Destiny said. The there pokemon descended into the water. Destiny clung on to Dratini as his protective bubble disappeared. In a few seconds, he was washed onto the shore.

            Delilah was sunbathing when she heard a child crying. She headed for the source and saw a little boy with black hair, hanging on to a tired-looking Dratini and crying.

            "Hi." Delilah said, as she produced a candy. The child stuck it in his mouth and stopped crying.

            "H-hello." Destiny said.

            "Where are your parents, little boy?" Delilah asked.

            "I don't know. We were on a boat, but then the sky turned black, and our boat tipped. I remember grabbing Storm and then I was swept away by a big wave."

            Delilah remembered several stories about people drowning. She sighed, as she realized that the child's parents were probably dead. The sudden storms this summer had been especially severe. Rumors spread that it was caused by a legendary pokémon, but Delilah didn't believe in them.

            "Well, I'll have to take you to the police first, but if they can't find your parents, I'll take care of you." Delilah said. * He seems like a nice child… and I've always wanted one… maybe God has sent him here to ease my loneliness. *

            Destiny accepted the handkerchief and wiped his eyes. Then, he followed Delilah. Storm followed, since Destiny had her wound around his neck like a scarf.

            It worked. Mew said. She sounded tired, but secretly relieved. * I'm so happy… if it had failed we would have needed to do some time triggering, and Serebii wouldn't have liked that. *

            Mewtwo shrugged. So? We had it all planned. How could it _not _work? 

            Two days later, Destiny had been registered as Delilah's child. He smiled at his adopted mother happily.

            "I'll call you Ash. That's a happy name." Delilah said.

            Ash giggled. "Yep!" He hugged his new mother happily. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

            Delilah was happy as well. She had always wanted a son… and now she had one!

            Mew came to Ash in a dream that night. She used her psychic powers to seal his memories of his early life, replacing them with faint whispers of a blonde man and a blue-haired woman. She also dosed him with some basic knowledge of human appliances, so he wouldn't be overwhelmed. Delilah simply assumed Ash had lost his memory because of shock, so now she was his only family. Her husband had died before she found Ash, and he seemed to accept the fact that his father was already dead.

            However, soon after, Team Rocket kidnapped, or shall we say poke-napped Dratini, since it _was_ a rare pokemon. Ash was inconsolable. But somehow he knew that someday, they would find each other again… his abilities might be sealed, but someday they would resurface. When the time came, that is.

            Do you think it is really better this way? Mew asked one day. She was sitting invisibly in a tree, watching Ash arguing with a little boy about his age, while they were hurling mud at each other.

            Mew, you know that he needs to find the book! You know that it is in _that _house. This is the best chance he has! Besides, before he regains his powers, and maybe afterwards, he will still have to interact with humans. Mewtwo replied patiently.

            I know, but I don't like him getting hurt! Mew said indignantly as Jason finally pushed Ash into the mud. Ash came up spluttering and glaring angrily. Jason was such a bully!

            "Hey, you look like a mud monster!" Jason said.

            Ash replied with a handful of the gooey substance. Jason blinked as he was creamed by a well-aimed handful of gunk. Ash was too busy retaliating to think about where he had heard that line before.

            "Now you do too!" Ash said. 

            "Ash, lunchtime!" Delilah called. Then, she caught sight of him. "You two are filthy! I'll have to hose you off before you get any lunch!" She reprimanded.

            Ash looked delighted as Delilah sprayed them both. He giggled. When Delilah was done, she returned with an armful of fluffy towels and dried them off, even though they tried to escape.

            "Now that you're clean, you can have lunch!" Delilah said cheerfully. "Now, I've got hamburgers if you want, or hot dogs."

            "Hamburger!" Ash said. Delilah handed him a plate piled high with a bun, some salad, and some crispy French fries. Jason opted for the hot dogs instead. Ash wondered why Jason had to eat at _his_ house, since Jason lived in Pallet too. But why did he have to bug Ash?

            The two kids ate quietly, until Jason accidentally spilled some ketchup on Ash's arm.

            "Hey! That's not fair!" Ash said. He picked up some pickle slices and threw them at Jason, who ducked.

            "Sure it is!" Jason retaliated with some flying carrot sticks.

            Soon, the air was full of flying food. When Delilah returned, she groaned. The kitchen was a mess, but at least they had finished their lunches.

            "Why don't you two run out and play?" She said. "I'll clean up."

            "Yay!" Ash said happily, as he and Jason ran out. Ash tried to lose Jason, but the bully tailed him without end. Ash silently hoped that Jason would move away soon. He had overheard Delilah talking on the phone, and it seemed that Jason's mom was going to move away to Saffron City.

            Delilah hummed as she swept the floor. She really loved Ash a lot, even though she wasn't his real mother. However, since the authorities had found no trace of his family, she had been allowed to adopt him. She firmly believed that he was a gift from heaven. She had no idea how right she was…

            What do you think? Mew asked. Should we send his 'friend' to Saffron? 

            Why not? He has already served his purpose. After all, Ash knows how to deal with opposition better now. 

            But there aren't any other kids his age. Mew said. Doesn't he need some _real_ friends? 

            Of course! I'll arrange for two or three people to move here. After all, maybe he'll find his soul mate. 

            I never knew you were so _romantic_, Mewtwo. Mew said, batting her long eyelashes at him. * I never knew he could be so… nice. *

            Mewtwo sighed and sweatdropped. Er… * Is Mew flirting with me? No way! That's _not_ possible! *

            Two weeks later, Jason moved away.

            "Good-bye!" Ash said. * And good riddance! * He added in his mind. * Find some other kid to bother in Saffron! *

            "Now you won't have any friends, Ash." Delilah said. Even if Jason hadn't been very nice to Ash, at least Ash had had someone to play with. No there was no one.

            "It's okay. I'm sure that I'll find someone to play with." Ash reassured her. "Say, did you bake any cookies?"  
  


            Delilah smiled and handed her son a plate piled high with sugar cookies, fresh from the oven. Ash's eyes lit up happily as he grabbed a handful.

            "Of course I did, dear. After you finish your snack, why don't you look for someone to play with?"

            "Okay!" Ash said.

            Meanwhile…

            Sunny silently crept towards Pallet town. It had been hard to convince Mew to let her to visit her friend. Mew had told her that Destiny might not remember her, but Sunny couldn't believe it. Her spiky fur bristled as she spotted a brown-haired boy picking on her 'little brother'.

            Ash burst into tears as Gary teased him. Why was Gary so mean? He only wanted to be friends…

            "Loser!" Gary taunted, before walking back towards Professor Oak's lab. "Why would I want to friends with a weakling like you?"

            Ash sniffled, as he tried to stand up, but he tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face again.

            Gary laughed. "See? You trip over your own feet! You'll never amount to anything!"

            Sunny growled and leapt out of the bushes. She stood in front of Ash protectively, sparks flying from her fur as she glared at Gary.

            Gary froze. "Wow! A wild Jolteon! I gotta tell Gramps!" He started running towards the lab. 

            _Coward_. Sunny said, annoyed. _You only pick on those who are weaker. What kind of trainer are you, anyways?_

            Ash was still crying, so Sunny licked his face to cheer him up. Ash smiled at her through his tears.

            "You're pretty!" He said, petting her on the head.

            Sunny shrugged her shoulders and licked his face, to cheer him up. _Do you remember me? _

            "Sorry." Ash said. "I can't remember anything after that shipwreck."

            Sunny sighed softly. _Oh well. I'll be your friend, okay? You don't need any human friends, if they're all like that one._

            "All right." Ash said. He hugged Sunny tightly. Sunny giggled. They spent the afternoon playing in the stream. Sunny laughed when she saw Ash trying to catch fish with his bare hands. * He still can't catch fish, even as a human. * She thought. * That's funny! *

When Ash's mom called him in for dinner, Sunny ran back to the forest. _I'll see_ _you again!_ She called. _Count on it!_

"Bye!" Ash said, waving.

"Did you make any new friends, Ash?" Delilah asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Ash said, omitting the fact that his new friend was a pokemon. "She's really nice, and we played together all afternoon."

"That's nice, dear. Maybe you can invite her over for dinner sometime." Delilah said. "We're having meatloaf tonight, with mashed potatoes and green beans."

Ash blanched at the green beans, but he really like meatloaf and mashed potatoes. So he grudgingly ate the vegetables along with the rest of his meal. Delilah smiled proudly. Her son wasn't a picky eater, and that was excellent.

"Are we having dessert tonight?" Ash asked hopefully.

"After you finish the orange wedges." Delilah said, indicating the plate of fruit. "Then, you can have some cake."

"We're having cake tonight? Yippee!" Ash said happily.

"Yes we are, dear." Delilah reassured him. Ash quickly finished off all the wedges his mom had put on the plate. Then, he happily munched on a slice of creamy, vanilla cake frosted with strawberry frosting.

"Yum!" Ash said happily as he ate.

Delilah smiled again. He was such a happy, healthy little boy. She was sure that he would grow up to be a great person.

After he finished dinner, Ash went to bed. He didn't notice Sunny until he finished his tub bath. When he went to make his bed, he saw her curled up there.

"Sunny?" Ash asked, shocked. "How did you get here?"

_I snuck in. You left your window open._ Sunny said. The eevelution council had appointed her to watch over Ash for a whole year! 

"Oh! That's so cool!" Ash said. "So are you going to stay here with me?"

_Yep!_ Sunny said. 

"Well, good night then." Ash said. He put his arms around her (she was almost as big as he was!) and fell asleep.

End Chapter 2! Please tell me what you think!


	3. Of flowers, food, and futures

Here's part 3! Shadow glomps those of you that did review and threatens to shoot those who didn't.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, as much as I would like to. *Sighs sadly. * It belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics, etc.

Timeline: A few days after part 2

Note: As always, ** indicates thoughts, indicates telepathy, and italics indicates translated poke speech.

Note: Ash only retains the ability to understand pokemon after his memories are wiped. Everything else is sealed at the moment.

Part 3:  Of flowers, food, and futures

            Ash and Sunny were busy exploring the woods around Pallet. They were looking for wildflowers, so they could make daisy chains. Ash didn't tell Gary, because firstly he didn't like him, and secondly, making daisy chains was something that girls were supposed to do, not boys. After much searching, they found a meadow full of sweet, fragrant flowers. Flowers of every hue and shape possible were dotted all over the pristine landscape.

            "Wow…" Ash said in awe. It felt like he had stumbled into a shrine. There was an aura of almost… royalty here, but it also gave off a peaceful, happy feeling.

            _This is so pretty…_ Sunny echoed. _It's like a paradise or something. I wonder why it's out here?_

"I wonder how we got here? I didn't even know this place existed!" Ash said. His eyes were wide as he stared. * And I thought mom had a large garden! This is incredible! I bet she would love to see this… I've got to show here someday! *

Sunny shrugged and bent down to sniff a pretty purple flower_. Mmm… smells like lavender!_ She giggled happily and took a bite. It actually didn't taste too bad. Sort of like sweet candy, or something of that sort.

Ash giggled. "Well, come on!" They sat down and began making daisy wreaths. Pretty soon, Ash had a necklace of wildflowers and a bracelet on his left arm, while Sunny was festooned with a wreath and headdress of flowers, as well as a trailing skirt made out of grass.

"Hey! You look like the hula dancers I saw on T.V!" Ash said. He began to mimic the flowing movements of the dancers, but fell over onto his back. Apparently he was new to Hula dancing…

Sunny laughed. He looked so funny! She giggled and began to mimic his funny movements. They spent several hours dancing and falling over, laughing all the time. Their reverie was interrupted when Ash glanced down at his watch. He gasped. His mom would be looking for him by now!

"It's almost lunchtime! I have to go home now!" Ash said. Sunny followed him all the way back to his house. Delilah was surprised when she saw Ash and a Jolteon in her garden. At least Ash had come home. She had been afraid that he had gotten hurt, since he had showed up ten minutes later than usual. Luckily, Ash looked fine. Delilah sighed in relief. * He must have been so busy playing that he forgot about the time. That happens. *

"Hey mom, is lunch ready?" Ash asked. His stomach rumbled loudly. Ash turned pink around the ears and looked at his mom hopefully.

"Almost, dear! Do you want peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or grilled cheese?" Delilah was relieved that he was okay.

"Both!" Ash said cheerfully. He began to do little cartwheels in the garden.

"Okay, Ash, but before you come in to eat, could you water the daffodils for me? And remember to wash your hands before you eat lunch, and your face too. I don't want to see a speck of dirt on you."

"Okay, mom." Ash said, as he picked up the watering can and began to shower the flowers. After he was finished, he and Sunny lay down on the grass and soaked in sunlight quietly.

Delilah smiled as she popped the toasted cheese sandwiches into the oven. Then, she took the jar of peanut butter and some grape jelly out of the fridge to start making the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Ash had a large appetite, but it was healthy for him, so she didn't complain. After all, he was so energetic that he quickly burned off the calories he consumed anyways.

About fifteen minutes later, Delilah called them in for lunch.

"This is great, mom!" Ash said as he and Sunny split some grilled cheese sandwiches. After five sandwiches though, they were both full, so they went up to Ash's room to play a quiet game.

Delilah idly wondered how Ash had gotten a jolteon, but maybe Professor Oak had given it to him, so she didn't comment on it. After all, it seemed like a well-behaved, nice pokemon. And it wouldn't hurt Ash to have some contact with real pokemon; instead of simply watching them battle on T.V. She hoped that he would become a caring trainer when he finally left on his journey.

Ash and Sunny sat on the floor of his room and played Monopoly, followed by two games of gin rummy and a game of seven eleven.

_I win!_ Sunny said, showing Ash her cards. _Seven, Seven, Seven, and Jack!_

"You do! I only have Three Jacks and a two." Ash said. "Here's your prize!" He handed Sunny a small package. Sunny looked confused, so Ash unwrapped it for her. Inside was a small white scarf made out of woolen cloth, embroidered all over with a flowery pattern.

_It's so beautiful. How did you get this?_ Sunny asked, amazed, as Ash wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I had mom buy it for me when she went to Viridian yesterday. She said that she got a job there." Ash said.

_That was nice of her._ Sunny said. She pricked up her ears when she heard Delilah leaving for the afternoon shift of her job, but other than that, there were no other interruptions.

Soon, Ash fell asleep. Sunny stretched her legs and yawned, before tucking him in. Then, her eyes glowed pink for a minute and Mew appeared. Sunny almost jumped, but refrained herself from doing so.

You're doing a good job. Mew said. Do you have anything to report? 

Well, Delilah has a job at the pokemon center in Viridian now. Sunny said. Is that important? 

Yes. Mewtwo will be pleased. Mew said. She patted Sunny on the head. Take good care of him! 

I will. Sunny reassured Mew. After all, I was his friend. 

I know. You're a good guardian. Just keep him safe and be his friend again. That should be easy to do. Mew said.

That's is so easy! He's still a nice person, even though he's lost his memories and can't remember us anymore. 

Well, I have to go now. Mew said. Oh! And one more thing, if Mewtwo deems it fitting, you will be able to come back to Ash again after your shift is over. So make sure you do a good job! 

Really? Sunny's tail wagged excitedly.

That's a promise. Mew said. Bye! She flew out the window. Sunny waved with a paw, before jumping on Ash's bed next to him. Soon, she was asleep also. The afternoon sun shone warmly on the two resting shapes on the bed.

Ash yawned as he woke up. He peered at his watch. Mom wouldn't be back for a few hours, since she didn't get home until seven-thirty. Ash decided to go downstairs and get a snack. Sunny was still dozing on the bed, so Ash didn't bother her. When he got downstairs, he looked in the cookie jar and was very sad when he found it empty.

"I guess I'll just have to bake cookies myself!" Ash said. He found some basic ingredients in the kitchen, and pulled out a large mixing bowl. 

"Let's see, first I need flour…" Ash said. He noticed his mom's recipe book lying on the counter, so he flipped over to the dessert selection. It was amazing how many kinds of cookies there were!

"I think I'll try the chocolate-vanilla cookies. It sounds yummy." Ash said. He read the directions and began mixing. Soon, Sunny woke up with the smell of something baking in her nostrils.

_What are you making? _Sunny asked Ash.

"Cookies! They're really good." Ash said. "After ten more minutes, they'll be done."

_Cookies?_ Sunny asked puzzled. 

"You eat them." Ash said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_I see. I guess I will try one then, after you are done._

Soon, the timer rang. Ash let the cookies sit for a few more minutes, before reaching in and taking the tray out. But he forgot to put on the pink-and-blue striped oven mitts…

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ash said, hopping around, holding his hand, which was starting to turn red. "Ow!"

Sunny rushed over. _What happened? Are you okay?_

"I think I got burned…" Ash said. Sunny hopped over and began licking his paw – hand, and soon, the red swelling had gone down. Ash sighed in relief.

"Thanks Sunny. Mom would get mad if she found out that I wasn't using gloves, even if I did forget." Ash checked all the kitchen drawers, before coming out with a pair of thick, cottony gloves with a flower pattern on them. This time, when he took out the tray, he did not get burned.

"I think they're cool enough now." Ash said. "So, do you want to try one?"

Sunny smiled. The first cookie was a bit hot, but it was still very sweet and delicious. The second and third cookies were wonderful. But after six cookies, Sunny was starting to feel full.

They're great, Ash! Is this really your first time cooking?  
  


Ash flushed pink. "Well, actually, no. I helped mom in the kitchen twice. The first time we were making bread, and the second time was a pie. But I thought cookies shouldn't be too hard."

When Delilah finally returned, she found Ash and Sunny watching T.V. It was _such_ a cute scene. She got all misty-eyed for a second, before she recovered.

"I'm home, Ash!" She called.

Ash jumped up. "Hi mom! Guess what happened today? I learned how to bake cookies! I didn't burn any of them!"

"That's great, honey." Delilah said, hugging him. "So, have you lost your appetite, or do you still want dinner?"

"Of course I want dinner!" Ash said. Sunny nodded her head in affirmation, that she did want a meal too.

"Well in that case, how about some roast rotisserie chicken, with corn bread and some cooked baby carrots?"

"That sounds great!" Ash said, licking his lips in anticipation.

Delilah smiled as she headed into the kitchen. * That's my son, the walking stomach. *

Ash and Sunny snapped their attention back to the T.V. screen. Right now, a Haunter and an Onix were battling.

"Haunter, Glare!" Said an old lady dressed in dark purple and carrying a walking cane. She had gray hair and was very short, but she still managed to look powerful. Her opponent was a teenage kid with spiky red hair, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Onix, dive underground to evade it!" 

"It's no use!" Haunter phased into the ground after Onix. A few minutes later, Onix crashed into the ceiling, surrounded by an aura of blue light.

"Haunter's Psychic takes care of that rock pokemon easily enough." The old lady said in a gravelly voice. "You'll need more than luck to beat Agatha of the Elite four!"

The trainer groaned and sadly left. 

"And so far, none have managed to get past Agatha of the Elite Four." The announcer said into his microphone. Ash was staring at the screen with big, shimmery eyes.

"That's so cool!" Ash said with much enthusiasm.

_I agree. She must be a very powerful trainer._ Sunny said. Her nose twitched as the smell of roasting chicken filled the air.

"I'm getting hungry just smelling the chicken." Ash said. "Let's go outside and play tag!"

_Why not?_ Sunny said, following him outside. They had lots of fun tumbling among the tall grass in the backyard, trying to catch each other and failing miserably. Finally, they both collapsed on the ground, giggling.

            "Hey! The stars are coming out!" Ash said, looking up.

            Sunny sat next to him, and they quietly stared at the stars for a little while until Delilah told them to come inside and eat dinner.

End Part 3!

So, did ya love it? Hate it? Tell me! If you didn't like it, at least give me some constructive criticism! Oh yeah, and flames will be used to flame-broil those of you who did not review!


	4. What happened at the beach

Hiya! Here's Part 4! *Smiles*

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I do not own pokemon. Get the message? However, Destiny is mine, hence the name of the story! Do not steal.

Archiving is okay, but you'd better ask first or I will kill you!

Note: Yes, Ash should be going to school, but its summer now! So he has lots of time to play. Besides, how hard can kindergarten be?

Part 4: What happened at the beach

            "Yay! We're going to the beach today!" Ash said happily, doing a little dance on the floor of his room. Sunny blinked blearily at him.

            _Ash! It's three in the morning! I am trying to sleep here! _Sunny scolded him. She yawned, wondering if Delilah was up yet. Apparently not, since faint snores could still be heard from the other bedroom.

            "Sorry." Ash apologized. "I know we're not leaving until eight, but I was so excited that I couldn't sleep!"

            Sunny shrugged and lightly shocked him, causing him to fall asleep. At precisely seven fifteen the alarm clock rang, waking both the person and the pokemon. Ash quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth, before changing into jean shorts and a bright yellow t-shirt. Sunny sat still as Ash washed her face also, before both of them headed downstairs.

            The aroma of pancakes filled the air. Ash sat down at the table, with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other, ready to devour the pancakes the instant they came out of the frying pan. Sunny sat next to Ash's chair. She had already finished the bowl of poke chow Delilah had set out for her, and was waiting for some pancakes. Ash usually gave her some of his meals.

            "Good morning, dear." Delilah said, sliding a tall stack of pancakes drizzling with butter and maple syrup in front of Ash. "Did you sleep well?"

            "Too excited." Ash admitted. He began cutting the pancakes into eighths and shoving them into his mouth piece by piece. Sunny butted his leg to remind him that she wanted some too. When Delilah's back was turned, Ash slipped Sunny a pancake. Sunny licked his hand in thanks and began chewing delicately. 

            "Can I put some whipped cream on mine?"

            "Go ahead." Delilah said, handing him the Reddy-Whip. Ash squirted a generous amount onto his pancakes and happily ate. A while later, when all the pancakes were done, Delilah packed a picnic lunch for them, changed into her swimsuit, and started the car… Soon, they were at the beach.

            "Let's go swimming!" Ash said, dragging Sunny behind him. Sunny shrugged. Delilah laughed as she began setting up the towels and her umbrella.

            "I'll call you when lunch is ready!"

            "Okay, mom!" Ash said. He and Sunny dashed into the surf, scattering water droplets left and right as they splashed and played in the water. As time passed, their caution lessened and they swam out into deeper water.

            "This is fun!" Ash said, treading water. Sunny nodded as she dog-paddled next to him. The water was so cool and refreshing.

            However, they were so busy playing, that neither one noticed that the current was pulling them farther and farther from shore. When Ash finally noticed, he could barely see the beach.

            "Yikes! Sunny, we have to swim back now!" He said.

            Sunny was about to pout when she noticed how far out they were. _You're right! Let's start swimming back now!_

            The two of them began swimming back towards the beach, but the current was very strong and they were starting to get tired. Or at least Ash was. Finally, his body could not take it any more. He started to sink.

            Sunny panicked. She began to try and drag him to shore, but he was too heavy.

            Help! Mew, somebody! This is an emergency! She called.

            Lugia looked up from her T.V., where she was watching Drake, the Orange Island Champion, battle a challenger with his Dragonite.

            What is it?   She asked. She could feel turbulence in the seas, coursing through her body, but it didn't bother her.

            This is Sunny! Ash, I mean Destiny, he's about to drown! Sunny said.

            WHAT?! Lugia asked. Where are you? I'll send a pokemon to rescue him. How could you let this happen? 

            Sunny burst into tears. None of us knew! We were swimming and suddenly he just seemed to run out of energy! 

            I'm dispatching a team of Dewgongs to find you now. Lugia said. I hope we're not too late…   
  


            A few minutes later, a Dewgong surfaced next to the frantic Jolteon. _Where is he?_

            Sunny pointed to the spot where he had been a few seconds ago. The Dewgong fished around for a few precious moments before coming out with Destiny on his back. Sunny followed them and they swam to shore.

            _Is he okay?_ Sunny asked anxiously. He was so pale and lifeless! Would he really be all right? 

            The Dewgong was silent. I'm not sure. We may be too late_. Humans cannot breathe underwater, and in this form…_

            Anything else Sunny would have said was halted when Ash's body burst into flames.

            _Oh no!_ Sunny said, as she backed away. _You have to put him out or something! He's going to burn up!_

            _No, he will be okay. _

            _What do you mean?_ Sunny demanded.

            The Dewgong laughed, his rich crescending tones cascading over poor Sunny. _Don't you understand? That was his gift from Moltres! The power of rebirth! After all,_ _accidents happen, and if he died this easily, what good would it do to the world?_

            _Oh!_ Sunny's eyes went wide. Soon enough, when the smoke and flames had died away, Ash sat there, looking quite surprised, but quite wholly alive.

            Ash rubbed his eyes. Sunny bounded over and began licking his face. The Dewgong smiled, before jumping into the water and swimming off. _Good-bye, guardian. And mind that you keep a closer eye on him from now on!_

            _I will!_ Sunny promised. Then, she noticed that Ash had lost his swimming trunks in the rebirth process. She frowned, humans disliked nudity for some obscure reason, and it wouldn't be good to lead him to his mother like this.

            Fortunately, Sunny was a very resourceful Jolteon. She bounded over to an abandoned beach umbrella. Within minutes, Ash had been wrapped in an appropriated, dark blue terry-cloth towel with some wet sand stuck to the outside.

            "Where are my swimming trunks?" Ash finally asked.

            Sunny shrugged. _I think they fell off while we were swimming_. _Too loose, I guess. _

            "Okay, I'll tell mom." Ash said. "But right now, let's go get lunch!" He set off towards Delilah's umbrella. Sunny followed.

            Thanks, Lugia. 

            No problem. Just try to keep a closer eye on him next time! Lugia replied. It is lucky he can be reborn, otherwise, humankind would be severely doomed. 

            I know. I'll do a better job from now on, I promise! Sunny said, before she sat down next to Ash and began eyeing lunch intently.

            Yes, don't worry, Mewtwo won't revoke your license just yet. He'll understand how it was inevitable. Good luck in the future! And with that, Lugia ended the conversation and turned back to her exciting pokemon match.

            Delilah laughed when Ash told her how he had lost his shorts. "Don't worry dear, these things happen. But it is rather amusing!"

            Ash blushed. "Well, I guess." Sunny nibbled on her portion of the tuna fish sandwich. Ash was so innocent and cute! He wasn't even aware that he had _died_. At least that made him easier to take care of.

            Yes, she would pay much more attention from now on. After all, school would start soon, and he would need her protection.

End part 4!

Comments and Constructive criticism exceedingly welcome. Flames will be used to hatch a Moltres egg.

Yes, I finally updated. Blame writer's block. ^_^


End file.
